Voyage translittéraire
by Ichigano
Summary: L'héroïc-fantasy, c'est mortel... Plongez dans un voyage épique à travers les pages et les lignes de sept séries qui m'ont marqué, ainsi que de nombreuses personnes amatrices de fantasy. Pressez-vous ! Le voyage translittéraire n'attend personne...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue dans la nouvelle fanfiction d'Ichigano._

_Elle m'a été inspirée par deux éléments : le cinquième tome l'Artémis Fowl (Colonie Perdue) et la décalage horaire de ce week-end. les idées se sont mises en place dans ma tête alors que je n'ennuyais en cours de Biophysique, consacré à la radioactivité. J'y travaille depuis Lundi, et aujourd'hui, Mercredi, tous les éléments sont en place, j'ai le début, la fin, et le milieu. C'est-y pas chouette ?_

_Il y aura sept chapitres, plus un prologue et un épilogue. Le but de cette fic n'est pas d'approfondir les personnages de Naruto, mais bien de faire un peu de pub à tous ces super romans que je vous recommande (à l'exception du 4)._

_Bien entendu, Masashi Kishimoto est le premier responsable de l'existence de cette fic, mais je remercie d'avance et surtout Jonathan, John, Eoin, Joanne, Eric, Philip et John, qui m'ont inspirée, et sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais pu prendre forme._

**_Chapitre 1 : Prologue_**

_Konoha_

Tsunade, Cinquième Hokage de Konoha, leva des yeux anxieux du message qui lui était parvenu de Suna pour observer avec attention les deux guerriers qui lui faisaient face. Tenten et Hyûga Neji attendaient, raides comme des piquets, que leur supérieure hiérarchique se décide à leur annoncer quel était le contenu de la mission dont elle voulait les charger.

"Bien, si je vous ai appelés aujourd'hui, c'est pour une mission de la plus haute importance, concernant l'avancée technologique de Konoha."

Aucune réaction de la part des deux intéressés.

"Nous travaillons depuis un an déjà à l'élaboration d'une technique de téléportation entre notre village et celui du Sable. Les essais sur matériel sont concluants, ainsi que ceux faits sur les animaux. Nous passons donc aujourd'hui à la phase supérieure, avec les essais sur être humain. je vous demande donc de vous porter volontaires pour cette mission, qui, je le précise, ne comporte absolument aucun risque (sans quoi je ne l'autoriserais pas). Des questions ?"

Les deux ninjas s'échangent un coup d'œil rapide, puis secouent négativement la tête. Au moins ceux-là ne posaient pas de problèmes quand on leur parlait de mission.

"Je vous envoie donc tous les deux aujourd'hui même, veuillez me suivre."

Elle se leva, passa entre les deux ninjas et sortit d'un pas leste de son bureau.

Derrière elle, Tenten parlait avec animation à un Neji indifférent.

"Tu te rends compte ? Une véritable téléportation ! C'est super non ?

-Oh allez, Neji, c'est une expérience formidable !  
-Mais oui."

Neji fut interrompu dans la longue tirade par un grand bruit provenant du couloir devant eux. Uzumaki Naruto était encastré dans le mur, apparemment par une Tsunade furieuse. Tenten et Neji ne se permirent pas la moindre remarque, et passèrent en silence devant le bas-relief Naruto qui murmurait : "Raaa la vieille... mamie Tsunade, donne-moi une missioooon..."

Tsunade, marchant et fulminant se fit une note mentale : "Écrire à l'auteur pour exiger un rôle respectable où je ne paraît pas comme un tyran non respecté par ses subordonnés."

Le trio arriva sans tarder dans l'une des pièces du palais de l'Hokage. C'était une salle parfaitement ronde, dans laquelle un cercle de ninjas était assis, chacun dans l'une des pointes d'une complexe figure.

"Une salle similaire a été construite à Suna, et vous passez de l'une à l'autre, expliqua Tsunade. Jacquouille-san va vous expliquer cela plus en détail.  
-Jacquouille-san ?  
-Oui, c'est un expert, très intelligent, venant d'une lointaine contrée, la Dégéhèsséheu.  
-Euh... Vous pourriez répéter ?  
-Non. Voilà votre homme."

Un jeune homme vêtu de blanc s'approchait d'eux, visiblement en proix à une extrême agitation.

"Bonjour, bonjour. Je vois que nous avons deux cobayes, enfin, deux "volontaires" pour l'épreuve, venez avec moi, je vais vous expliquer la marche à suivre."

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, et les deux ninjas n'eurent d'autre choix que de le suivre, slalomant entre les scientifiques et les ninjas qui s'activaient dans la pièce.

"A Suna, nous avons mis au point une salle exactement semblable à celle-ci. Deux cercles de ninjas activent le sceau au même instant, et nous créons un tunnel spatial dans lequel vous voyagez. Ainsi vous allez couvrir la distance Konoha-Suna en moins de cinq minutes. Imaginez l'impact que cette découverte aurait sur la vie des ninjas et leurs missions si nous pouvions commercialiser cette expérience à plus grande échelle."

Tenten avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer la situation décrite, mais elle sourit pour encourager le scientifique qui semblait en avoir bien besoin.

"Bien sûr, nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui se passe durant ces cinq minutes, mais il est très peu probable que vous soyez conscient de quoi que ce soit qui se déroulera pendant ce laps de temps relativement court.  
-C'est certain, approuva Tenten.  
-... dit très philosophiquement Neji."

Jacquouille-san leur désigna le centre du réceptacle, annonçant que le départ aurait lieu dans trois minutes.

_Suna_

Yasura Kosui rentra dans son appart qu'il colouait avec ses deux coéquipières et ferma la porte sans la verrouiller. Il remarqua de suite l'absence d'une personne qui aurait du être là (Siam) et la présence d'un personne qui n'aurait PAS dû être là.

"Ben, Taika, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à la maison ? T'avais pas une super expérience scientifique à faire ?  
-Ah, ça ? J'ai le temps mon vieux, c'est dans une heure. Et puis n'oublie pas, on décale les heures d'un heure aujourd'hui !"

Kosui contempla un moment sa partenaire, avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, à une distance respectable de celui de Taika.

"Taika, ma chère, le changement d'horaire, c'est la semaine prochaine.  
-Non.  
-Si  
-Non !  
-Si.  
-Si ?  
-Si.  
-Meeerde !"

Dans ce magnifique juron, la kunoichi sortit en coup de vent de l'appartement. Kosui se félicita de n'avoir pas fermé à clé la porte, sinon il n'aurait probablement plus eu de porte.

_Konoha_

Tsunade s'approcha des deux ninjas qui se tenaient sans broncher au centre du sceau géant.

"Nous avons besoin d'un contact physique entre vous. Prenez-vous par la main."

Elle se régala d'avance, ricanant intérieurement de façon sadique, mais les deux guerriers s'exécutèrent sans protester.

"Quoi ? Pas de gêne, de rougissement, de protestation, d'embarras ?"

Neji haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux, et Tenten lâcha :

"Oh vous savez, Tsunade-sama, après tous les entraînements que Gaï-senseï nous a fait subir, on est plus à ça près.  
-Vous voulez dire que... Tous les deux, vous ne..."

Tenten hoche négativement la tête. Tsunade battit en retraite vers le fond de la salle en ronchonnant. Nouvelle note mentale : "Ajouter à l'auteur qu'il peut enlever "Romance" de la catégorie de sa fic."

Le scientifique en chef s'approcha du cercle de ninjas et leur donna le feu vert. Tour à tour, ils exécutèrent une complexe série de cinq sceaux , qui nimba leurs mains d'un reflets d'argent. tentent se sentit happée par le jutsu et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la main de Neji, qui tentait de rester impassible et de masquer l'angoisse sur son visage. juste avant d'être emportés par la puissance de la technique, les deux ninjas entendirent leur Hokage lancer :

"Bon courage."

_Guest star de la journée, Jacquouille, issu de la saga D.G.S.C.E. de Celebo Anarion. Une envie soudaine, inexplicable...  
Et puis un petit clin d'oeil à ma fic Pensées secrètes, avec l'équipe de Suna._

_Prochain chapitre : Londres._

_A vous d'essayer de deviner de quel bouquin je parle grace au prénom de l'auteur (cf là-haut) et au titre du chapitre, en rapport avec les livres de cet auteur.  
Le vainqueur aura le droit à... euh voyons... Ben je sais pas encore. Disons : surprise !_


	2. Londres

_Bienvenue dans Londres. Comme certains l'ont remarqué, Johann Kathleen Rowling vit à Londres. Mais ce n'est pas le bon lien à faire, désolé.  
Si vous avez trouvé, bravo, et laissez-moi vous faire partager l'univers de Jonathan..._

----------------

**Chapitre 2: Londres**

Au premier coup d'œil, les deux ninjas s'aperçurent vite, qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à Suna. A moins que l'intérieur des salles secrètes de Suna ne ressemble à une ruelle sombre et sale, il y avait une petite anicroche dans le système de téléportation. Bon, pour l'essentiel, ils étaient tous les deux entiers, n'avait pas perdu leur équipement, et ne semblait pas perturbés mentalement. On ne sait jamais avec ces avancées technologiques, ça pouvait apporter tout et n'importe quoi.

Il semblait que le soleil avait honte de se poser sur la saleté de la rue et l'évitait. Ainsi on n'y voyait pas très bien, alors qu'on était en pleine matinée. Des pas se firent entendre dans la ruelle, et Neji fit signe à sa coéquipière de se cacher, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Tous deux se dissimulèrent derrière des tas de détritus non identifiables, même aux yeux experts d'un Hyûga. Une voix s'éleva, grave et percutante dans la rumeur de la nuit :

"Le courage ! Tu sais de quoi je veux parler ? C'est ce genre de qualité inconnue des gens de ton espèce. Vous êtes totalement faibles, et lâches, et toi tu ne fais même plus exception."

Une deuxième voix fit son entrée, hautaine et impérieuse, alors que les pas se rapprochaient.

"Tu n'y connais absolument rien. Tu extrapoles sans aucune raison valable. J'admets que certains magiciens de bas niveau…"

La première voix éclata de rire, le coupant insolemment.

"Certains ? Quelle bonne blague. Je ne savais pas que tu cultivais ton sens de l'humour. Mais tous les magiciens sont comme ça. Je suis sûr que même toi, tu serais incapable de prendre une décision, même si tu avais le feu aux fesses et une cruche d'eau à la main.  
-Je ne comprends pas ta métaphore.  
-Ah bon ? Si tu veux on peut tenter l'expérience, j'ai vu un joli vase dix mètres plus tôt. En plus c'est pas ton costume que je regretterais.  
-Tu me donne des leçons de courage, mais j'ai entendu dire que tu te trouvais loin de la mêlée à la National Gallery cette nuit !"

La seconde voix grommela. Essayant de se tapir mieux, Tenten heurta une tasse en porcelaine abandonnée là on ne sait comment, qui alla rouler par terre en un tintement odieusement fort. Neji lui jeta un regard courroucé, et elle grimaça une mine d'excuse.

"J'ai entendu quelque chose.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui. Là devant.  
-Et alors ?  
-Fais ton travail !  
-Travail… Corvée plutôt."

Tenten se dévoila brusquement, quittant son rudimentaire abri pour faire face aux deux arrivants. Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas venir de Suna. Le premier, un jeune garçon brun et basané, arborait un blouson bleu foncé sur un pantalon large foncé. Ses yeux profonds ne recelaient qu'une curiosité non dissimulée. Le second était son exact opposé : un garçon un poil plus âgé, engoncé dans un costume si serré qu'il devait avoir du mal à respirer, et ornementé de quelques dentelles et volutes de tissus un peu affligeantes. Sa longue tignasse noire lui tombait sur les yeux, et il affichait un air de suffisance et d'assurance. Il s'adressa au premier.

"Que vois-tu Bartiméus ? Magiciens ou plébéiens ?  
-Euh…"

Le dénommé Bartiméus (nom pour le moins étrange aux oreilles de nos ninjas) se gratta la tête d'un air indécis.

"Eh bien, parle !  
-Ah c'est bon pas la peine de t'exciter, _Mandrake_. Je ne sais pas. Ils n'ont pas l'odeur de décomposition qui vous caractérise, mais ce ne sont pas non plus de simples humains.  
-Je vois. Tu es aussi utile que d'habitude. Présentez-vous !"

Tenten sentit son coéquipier se crisper. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, alors qu'il était l'un des ninjas les plus craints de son village. Mais le mioche - qui n'effleurait même pas la quinzaine d'année, soit dit en passant – continuait de fixer Neji d'un regard hautain. S'ils commençaient un jeu stupide d'yeux dans les yeux sans ciller, elle n'était pas rendue. Elle prend donc les devants.

"Tenten et Hyûga Neji, nous venons du village de Konoha, du Pays du Feu. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?"

Elle s'exprima avec toute l'autorité possible, et le mioche daigna enfin lâcher le ninja des yeux pour la regarder.

"Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant de simples civils."

Neji se contracta au « simples », et rapprocha sa main de l'étui attaché à sa jambe. En réponse le garçon basané fronça les sourcils et s'avança imperceptiblement. Tenten tenta désespérément d'éviter l'incident qui n'allait pas tarder si son équipier se sentait insulté une fois de plus.

"Nous vous avions dit qui nous étions, à vous maintenant ! Et c'est quoi ce costume minable ?"

Là elle sentit qu'elle avait fait mouche. Le gamin aux cheveux noirs nommé Mandrake resta sonné et ses cheveux lui tombèrent sur les yeux. Bartiméus éclata de rire et enfonça profondément ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

"Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Voyez-vous demoiselle, je n'arrête pas de lui dire, mais il ne veut pas me croire !  
-Bartiméus, je t'ordonne de…  
-Ah oui ? Mais pourtant c'est d'un goût exécrable, il ressemble à un épouvantail.  
-Obéis-moi, tu dois…  
-Mais tout à fait ! Et un épouvantail ridicule, abandonné dans une mare de boue pendant une bonne semaine. Et je ne vous parle pas de sa coiffure, qui aurait été pittoresque au Royaume de Saba il y a deux ou trois siècles, mais ici et maintenant... Que voulez-vous, les jeunes de nos jours n'écoutent plus rien.  
-C'est pas faux, répond en souriant Tenten, qui nota tout de même les étranges propos du jeune garçon à la voix trop grave.  
-Je t'ordonne de… de…"

Il abandonna la lutte et se cacha derrière sa mèche. Neji se détendit un peu, en voyant l'attitude tranquille de Tenten et de l'étrange brun. Mais il y avait chez ce gamin un truc qui le chiffonnait. Il n'était pas normal, pas vraiment humain. A le voir si occupé à discuter avec Tenten, Neji en profita pour activer son Byakugan. Pas très discret, mais il se devait d'être sûr pour éviter le moindre danger. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Le garçon n'avait pas de veines où coulait son chakra, il ETAIT son chakra. Entièrement façonné d'énergie, d'une essence particulière et étonnante. Bartiméus le regardait maintenant de ses yeux graves, profonds, comme s'il avait deviné que Neji avait percé à jour son camouflage. Tenten ne comprit pas totalement l'échange de regards entre les deux garçons mais se recula instnctivement de quelques pas

Mandrake lorgna d'un air suspicieux le regard glacial de Neji et marmonna :

« Vous êtes quoi, exactement ? »

Les deux guerriers se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et firent face aux deux indigènes. La tension était remontée d'un cran, et Tenten se demandait si tous les hommes étaient machos et susceptibles comme ça où si c'était seulement le cas des gars aux cheveux noirs.

« Ninjas de Konoha. Et vous ?  
-Je suisBartimeus, djinn, du quatrième degré si cela vous intéresse. Et lui, c'est John Mandrake, un magicien qui se prend pour quelqu'un et qui se trouve très élégant. »

Avant que Tenten ne relance la discussion sur l'étrange habit du « magicien », celui-ci fit d'une voix calme :

« Débarrasse m'en Bartiméus. »

Un long blanc suivit cette déclaration. Tenten retint avec peine ses yeux dans ses orbites, tandis que Neji, bien qu'un peu surpris, se mit en garde pour parer à toute éventualité. Bartiméus se tourna, perplexe, vers Mandrake :

« Euh… J'ai du perdre l'ouïe pendant une fraction de secondes, car j'ai cru – pardonne ma bêtise – que tu me demandais de te _débarrasser_ d'eux.  
-Tout à fait.  
-Et pour quelle raison ? dit le garçon en se renfrognant.  
-Je n'ai pas de raison à te donner, esclave ! »

Le mot claqua dans la ruelle, blessant. Bartiméus ferma son visage, et poussa un petit soupir de résignation. Il leva la main, présentant sa paume aux deux ninjas, qui furent loin de l'interpréter comme un geste de paix. Neji se plaça d'un mouvement fluide à droite de Tenten, qui se maudissait de n'avoir aucun parchemin d'invocation sur elle. Mandrake recula de quelques pas, se cachant derrière le brun qui prit un air désolé.

"C'est pas contre vous, hein ? Mais les ordres, c'est les ordres."

Neji prit Tenten par la taille, attendant le moment de déclencher son bouclier divin. Si leur adversaire leur en laissait le temps. Un nimbe rougeâtre auréola la paume qui leur faisait face, et le garçon au visage sans âge et à la voix grave prit une dernière fois la parole :

"Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne fait pas trop souffrir, une Détonation."

-----------------------

_"La Trilogie de Bartiméus" de Jonathan Stroud qui est incontestblement ma série préférée, et qui domine largement toutes les autres. Sa place était là, en premier chapitre complet._

Bartiméus est le personnage le plus fascinant qu'il m'ai été donné de connaître à travaers une peuvre de fiction. Croyez-moi je pèse mes mots... REt je suis loin d'avoir ici explorer toutes ses possibilités


	3. Terre de Fangh

_Hobie-ho ! ^_^_

Ma famille est rentrée de 10 jours au Chili, et j'ai hérité d'un très beau bonnet et d'un poncho gris assorti absolument génial.

Sinon, concernant la fic, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Le titre est un chouillat compliqué, et un peu trop clair, voili pourquoi je ne l'ai pas marqué à la fin du dernier chap. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? *_*

Après Jonathan, je vous emmène loin, dans l'univers mystérieux et humoristique de John...

**Chapitre 3: Terre de Fangh, quelque part entre Chnafon et la forêt maudit de Schlipak**

Tenten se demandait intérieurement où ils avaient pu atterrir cette fois. L'environnement qui les entourait ne ressemblait pas plus à Suna que le dernier. Une lande peu vallonnée, à l'herbe rase et un peu sèche, parsemée de quelques arbres et rochers. Une banale lande, comme il y avait partout. Neji lui fit un discret signe et les deux ninjas coururent se planquer à l'abri de deux arbres plutôt proches. Toujours évaluer en silence la situation avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, leur avait assené leur senseï Gaï pendant des années. La leçon était visiblement bien rentrée. Neji activa sans un bruit son Byakugan, ses yeux s'entourant d'un réseau de veines visibles. Il pointa le sud ouest, et Tenten risqua une tête hors de sa cachette pour voir ce qui approchait.

Soulevant un léger nuage de poussière, un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de personnes se dirigeait droit vers eux. Enfin, « personnes », le mot est un peu fort. L'un d'eux, immense et tout vert, ne se rangeait certainement pas dans cette catégorie. Tenten lança un regard à Neji qui lui manifesta son ignorance par un grognement sourd. Elle reporta son regard sur le groupe en approche. Un grand baraqué à l'air revêche, un nabot qui disparaissait sous une épaisse barbe, un gars à l'air furibond qui s'arrachait les cheveux (littéralement), une jeune fille tout de vert vêtu, une étrange rousse coiffée d'un chapeau pointu et pour finir la drôle de créature verdâtre. Un bien étrange assortiment. Surtout que trois d'entre eux beuglaient ce qui semblait être une chanson, mais Tenten n'aurait pas pu le jurer, vu la performance vocale des chanteurs.

L'homme à l'air désespéré, habillé en baroudeur qui s'y croit bien, grandes bottes en cuir et gants assortis (par cette chaleur) commença à grogner à la rousse :

« Une détonation, une explosion, tout ce que tu veux, mais fais-les taire !  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? rétorqua sèchement l'intéressée au chapeau excentrique, enfoncé profondément sur ses oreilles. Si j'avais pu le faire, ça fait longtemps qu'ils se seraient pris un sort de mutisme. Mais j'ai pas encore le niveau.  
-Si seulement l'autre gourde ne s'était pas plainte en arrivant à Chnafon que « y'a pas d'ambiance » vu que le ménestrel est mort… En plus, cette chanson est vraiment débile.  
-Je te ne le fais pas dire. Surtout qu'ils ne connaissent QUE le refrain, et que ça dure depuis le départ de l'auberge..  
-C'est vraiment atroce, ajouta la jolie blonde qui présentait une jolie paire de… gâteries de la nature. »

La troupe progressait toujours, et Tenten commençait à se sentir vaguement inquiète. Pour les deux énergumènes juste avant, elle n'avait pas stressé d'un poil, mais là, les ninjas étaient en infériorité numérique, et ne connaissaient rien aux pouvoirs de cette étrange bande. Et le grand vert, qui faisaient les chœurs du magnifique air chanté par le grand taciturne et le minus, paraissait costaud. Confirmant les paroles de la rousse, les deux comparses reprirent en cœur : « Ils sont partiiis, dans l'hyperespaaace ! Pour aller chercher de l'hiiilaaariuuum ! ». Tenten consulta son coéquipier du regard qui lui fit signe de se cacher et se dévoila. Aussitôt le groupe s'arrêta, et même le beuglement cessa brutalement. Un vrai soulagement aux oreilles des deux ninjas qui avaient rarement entendu quelque chose d'aussi affreux.

« C'est quoi encore ce beans ? grogna le baroudeur.  
-Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il est là ! rétorqua la blonde.  
-Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?  
-Mais… se défendit-elle.  
-Laissez-moi deviner ! On lui a pas demandé, c'est ça ? ricana le petit homme barbu.  
-Euh, on pourrait peut-être laisser cet inconnu se présenter, non ? tenta la rousse, serrant à deux mains un épais bâton de bois.  
-Pas faux… Qui es-tu, aventurier solitaire ?  
-On me nomme Hyûga Neji, et je fais partie des ninjas de Konoha. »

La rousse se crispa, et jeta à Neji un regard accusateur. Elle avait une voix rauque et cassée.

« Euh… Konoha… Vous n'avez aucun rapport avec Khornettoh, hein ?  
-Non. »

Poussée par la curiosité, Tenten surgit de sa cachette, en criant :

« C'est quoi Khornettoh ? »

Son intrusion enthousiaste déclencha des réactions diverses. La blonde sautilla sur place, visiblement heureuse de cette nouvelle présence féminine, déclenchant un mouvement étrange de son opulente poitrine. Le nabot jura et extirpa de sa ceinture une énorme hache. La créature verte lança une exclamation ressemblant à « Golooo ! ». Le chevelu gueula « Et merde ! » et sortit d'un fourreau accroché sur son dos une épée d'une taille très impressionnante. Le rôdeur/baroudeur/ranger recula d'un pas et se cacha derrière ses compagnons. La rousse resta silencieuse mais serra plus fort son bâton brandi devant elle.  
Tenten leva les mains pour les calmer.

« Woo. No stress. C'était juste une question.  
-Du calme, dit doucement Neji. Elle est avec moi. »

Les autres ne parurent pas convaincus, mais rangèrent leurs différentes armes en grommelant.

« Alors, c'est quoi, Khornettoh, insista Tenten.  
-C'est de dieu du chaos de la violence, marmonna la rousse. Les Pontifes de la Grande Boucherie de Khornettoh ne sont rien moins que l'engeance la plus violente parmi tous les cultes barbares représentés en Terre de Fangh.  
-La terre de Fangh ? s'étonna Tenten.  
-Barbare ? grogna le chevelu.  
-Cela n'a rien à voir avec nous, assura Neji. Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Le ranger, semblant faire office de chef de groupe autoproclamé, osa sortir la tête de derrière ses compagnons et avança un peu.

« Nous sommes la compagnie de… Enfin nous sommes une compagnie d'aventuriers.  
-Des aventuriers ?  
-Nous allons à Boulgourville, ajouta la rousse, pour une quête. Je suis la Magicienne.  
-Goloo.  
-Et lui, c'est l'Ogre.  
-Moi je suis le Ranger.  
-Moi je suis un Nain, et je suis pas encore niveau 2, c'est pas juste !  
-Certes, compatit sobrement Neji.  
-Moi je suis un barbare.  
-Ah. Et vous partez tous les six en mission ? Mais c'est passionnant, ça !  
-Pas une mission, une quête, rectifia la blonde tout de vert vêtue. »

Tenten et l'être sylvain se dévisageaient d'une étrange façon. Les yeux de Neji et du ranger allèrent de l'une à l'autre, perplexes. L'érudite se racla la gorge.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de votre village. D'où êtes-vous déjà ?  
-Nous venons du pays du Feu, et nous sommes envoyés en mission par l'Hokage. »

La magotte renifla d'un air sceptique. Le ranger la rejoint et ils se mirent à discuter à voix basse. Les deux ninjas se rapprochèrent de même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Neji ? »

Comme d'habitude, en cas de problème, c'était à Neji qu'on s'adressait. La tête pensante comme il se plaisait à le penser.

« Je n'en sais rien. Ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux, mais il faut bien trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous. La rousse a l'air bien renseignée je pense qu'il faut lui demander conseil.  
- Et dévoiler les plans communs de Suna et Konoha ?  
-Tu vois une autre alternative ? »

Tenten secoua négativement la tête. Comme d'habitude, et c'était de plus en plus agaçant, Neji avait raison et remportait la partie. Il s'autorisa une petit vengeance.

« Je m'en charge. Tu n'as aucun tact avec les demoiselles. »

Neji pris un air outré mais elle l'ignora et se dirigea à grand pas vers la paire qui discutait. A côté, les trois rustres improvisaient un pique-nique avec des morceaux de viande à l'odeur douteuse.

« S'il vous plait madame, j'aurais besoin de renseignements d'ordre… magique.  
-Oh, dit-elle flattée, avec plaisir. Vous savez, j'ai fait mes études à l'Université de Glarg, et j'y ai reçu un diplôme de magie de combat.  
-Ah. C'est très intéressant ça ! minauda Tenten. Mais les voyages spatio-temporels, les téléportations, vous connaissez ?  
-Mm, oui. Je pourrais vous expliquer la théorie, si vous le souhaitez.  
-Allez-y, nous avons eu un petit problème. »

La rousse se lança dans des explications tortueuses englobant entre autres un Géolocalisateur à Perceptions Subharmoniques et une TOMate TOMographique. Tenten écoutait, très concentrée. Neji se demanda si elle comprenait un traître mot de ce qui se disait devant elle. Mais il s'en déconcentra rapidement à cause de l'arrive devant son regard froid et sérieux de la jeune fille blonde.

« Bonjour.  
-B… Bonjour. »

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de bégayer ainsi, il en était conscient. Mais en marchant, la jeune fille, dans sa tunique un peu serrée, faisait ballotter son décolleté d'une façon alarmante. On se demandait comment ils arrivaient à rester en place, coincés comme ils étaient dans les fines bandes de tissu. Ca ne se faisait pas ça, à Konoha. Ce qui était bien dommage en fait.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter.  
-C… certes.  
-Neji ! Elle ne sait rien. Ou plutôt j'ai pas tout compris. Neji ? Neji ! »

Tenten observa l'air stupide de son coéquipier, l'opulente poitrine de la demoiselle en vert, et se demanda si tous les hommes étaient stupides ou si elle avait juste décroché le gros lot dans son équipe avec trois cas d'exception. Elle soupira en maudissant l'aveuglement des hommes devant un bon 95D et attrapa la manche de Neji, le secouant pour le réveiller.

« Moi, monsieur le ninja, dit-elle en papillonnant des paupières, je suis une elfe. »

_"La Couette de l'Oubli" de John Lang est une de mes découvertes de l'année._

Je connaissais ses créations audios (le Donjon de Naheulbeuk), et j'ai été surpris par sa qualité d'écriture. Car oui, à mon sens, John Lang est un véritable écrivain, qui mérite sa place parmi les plus grands. J'estime qu'il a encore du boulot devant lui pour s'améliorer (on a jamais fini de travailler sa façon d'écrire), mais je souhaite qu'un jour on étudie John Lang en cours de Français, en catégorie "Humour & Sarcasme".

Le prochain Chapitre s'intitule "Château Paradizzio, Sud de la France"


	4. Château Paradizzio, Sud de la France

_Bonjour à tous !_

Après la Trilogie de Bartiméus, et La Couette de l'Oubli, voilà un nouveau bouquin à découvrir.  
Laissez-vous entraîner dans le monde trépidant et mystérieux d'Eoin.

**Chapitre 3: Château Paradizzio, Sud de la France**

Un spectacle des plus incongrus attendait nos deux voyageurs spatio-temporels. En effet, à peine débarrassés de la bande d'illuminés de la plaine, ils débarquèrent face à deux postérieurs. Quelques mètres devant eux, deux hommes observaient une grande bâtisse perdue à flanc de montagne, à une centaine de mètres des premières neiges éternelles. Au moins ceux-là avaient-ils l'air humain. En fait d'homme c'est plutôt une moyenne. L'un d'eux était immense, très baraqué - un peu comme l'ogre de l'étape précédente, en moins gros. Le second était maigrichon, pâlot, tout fin et dégingandé. A croire qu'on avait pris les muscles de l'un pour les greffer à l'autre. Allongés dans l'herbe sous des buissons, ils devisaient à voix basse, encore inconscients de la présence des deux ninjas qui ne savaient pas trop où se mettre. Fallait-il encore une fois se cacher ? De toute façon, les collines ne créaient aucune cachette. Ils se consultaient du regard quand le premier phénomène étrange se déroula. Tranquillement, dans un léger scintillement, une petite créature d'un bon mètre de haut se matérialisa près du grand homme qui sursauta avant de se détendre à nouveau. La créature était enveloppée dans une sorte de combinaison moulante et coiffée d'un casque métallique noir. Lorsqu'elle l'enleva, ses oreilles pointues s'échappèrent de sa tignasse auburn. Tenten écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait entendu parler de ce genre de créatures. Elle était courante dans le folklore et les légendes chez eux. Tenten ne pu s'empêcher de souffler :

"Une elfe."

A ces mots, les trois êtres se retournèrent, sur leurs gardes. Le plus grand se releva - il semblait encore plus gigantesque debout - prestement en dégainant une énorme arme à feu. Neji le devança et du tranchant de la main, la fit voltiger dans les airs. Les deux hommes se tournèrent autour quelques instant, se jaugeant du regard. L'elfe avait déployé des ailes et restait en vol stationnaire à deux mètres du sol. Elle leva son arme vers Neji mais Tenten se plaça en travers de sa visée et capta son attention. Derrière elle, Neji était parti à l'assaut du géant et tous deux rivalisaient d'adresse pour donner et rendre des coups assenés avec force. Du coin de l'oeil, Tenten nota que le grand, s'il manquait de vitesse, la remplaçait par une puissance impressionnante. Mais Neji tenait bon et voltigeait autour en esquivant les poings meurtriers.

Tenten se refocalisa sur les deux autres. Le gamin n'avait pas l'air menaçant, il semblait surtout surpris que le géant soit si occupé. L'elfe tenait toujours son arme, mais sans paraître belliqueuse et suivait avec beaucoup d'intérêt le combat endiablé qui se tenait près de Tenten. Cette dernière leva les mains en geste d'excuse et tenta :

"Désolé, c'est ça façon de s'exprimer, il n'est pas très volubile, mais il a de bons réflexes."

C'était vrai enfin ! Chaque qu'ils arrivaient quelque part, souvent un peu en catastrophe, c'est vrai, ils se faisaient menacer par tout ce qui bougeait. Alors qu'au fond, il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. L'elfe ne répondit rien mais s'éleva encore d'un mètre. Ce fut le garçon qui parla.

"Pour le notre, ne lui en voulez pas, c'est son travail. C'est Butler, mon garde du corps.  
-Garde du corps ? Tiens donc. J'ai déjà fait, ce n'était pas très passionnant. Le gars aux cheveux longs s'appelle Neji et c'est mon coéquipier.  
-Vous faites équipe ?  
-Tout à fait. Nous sommes en mission d'ailleurs, et..."

Tenten s'interrompit, elle avait la vague sensation de se répéter. Elle fit en signe vers les deux combattants, qui tentaient toutes les formes d'art martial imaginables pour essayer de surprendre leur adversaire, et proposa :

"La prochaine fois qu'ils se séparent, on se met au milieu, chacun prend le sien, et on essaie de les raisonner, ça vous va ?  
-Bonne idée."

Peu après, les deux hommes se replièrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle et chercher une nouvelle faille dans la défense adverse. tente s'élança vers Neji, le rattrapa par un bras et lui expliqua en quelques mots qu'il faudrait peut-être revoir ses habitudes, que ce qui marchait chez eux n'avait pas forcément cours ici, et qu'il devait se calmer et arrêter de lui faire honte, non mais. Les arguments firent mouche, et le Hyûga rangea se posture de combat et ses techniques dans un coin de son cerveau, prêts à servir en cas de besoin. Et l'autre côté, Tenten vit le garçon faire de même avec le dénommé Butler. Sauf que lui, il lui suffisait de parler d'une voix calme, et il n'avait pas besoin d'agripper le bras du géant pour le faire s'immobiliser.

L'elfe se posa à mi-distance entre les deux paires et se fixa tour à tour.

"Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, on peut peut-être discuter ?"

---------------------------------------

Si le stress avait pu se faire homme, il se serait sûrement matérialisé en une personne ressemblant peu ou prou à Jacquouille. Le scientifique avait bien prudemment coupé ses cheveux très courts la veille, ainsi il ne pouvait pas se les arracher, mais l'envie y était. Tous les capuchons de stylo du laboratoire étaient réduits à l'état de fine poussière et personne n'osait demander au grand patron s'il allait bien. Car non, il n'allait pas bien. Pour la centième fois, il demanda à son second si on avait reçu le moindre signe de Suna. Et pour la centième fois, ce dernier lui répondit que non.

"Mais c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible !"

Maintenant il avait décidé de marcher de long en large, calculant au passage le temps qu'il lui faudrait effectuer ce parcours pour creuser un sillon dans le sol, en prenant compte de la rugosité de ses semelles, de la dureté du sol et de la vitesse avec laquelle il marchait en état énervé. Mais le pire arriva. Ou plutôt, Tsunade arriva.

Jacquouille se précipita vers elle se tordant les mains d'inquiétude.

"Que ce passe-t-il Jacquouille-san ? Vous m'avez l'air soucieux. Quels sont les résultats positifs de l'expérience ?  
-Et bien, justement, les résultats ne sont pas vraiment positifs.  
-Vous voulez dire...  
-Mais, il ne sont pas négatifs non plus, s'empressa d'ajouter le scientifique.  
-Alors quoi !  
-En fait il n'y a pas de résultats du tout. Les ninjas ne sont pas réapparus à Suna.  
-Que...  
-Les ninjas de Suna avaient pour ordre de relancer l'expérience dès l'arrivée de vos ninjas, et vu que nous maintenions le cercle ici, de nous renvoyer un petit objet quelconque pour nous rassurer. Ils n'ont rien renvoyé, ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont rien reçu de notre part."

Jacquouille vit le visage de l'Hokage pâlir et se demanda comment la rassurer. Ils avaient suffisamment d'un stressé et pessimiste - en l'occurrence lui - dans l'équipe sans que le chef du village ne s'y mette aussi.

"Alors, où sont-ils ?  
-Je vous demande pardon.  
-Mes ninjas, mes deux guerriers, en chair et en os, que je vous ai laissé envoyé, où sont-ils ?  
-Eh bien, ils flottent, quelque part entre les deux, et nous ne saurions estimer quand ils arriveront.  
-Et si vous interrompez le cercle ?  
-On les perdra."

Au temps pour les mots réconfortants. La chef du village se perdit dans ses pensées puis le vrilla du regard.

"Je veux ce cercle activé en permanence, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. C'est bien clair ? Débrouillez-vous, mais n'arrêtez rien avant d'être à deux cent pour cent certains que Hyûga Neji et Tenten sont sains et sauf à l'autre bout. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

Jacquouille acquiesça, et suivit des yeux la silhouette qui repartait d'un pas décidé. Elle cachait décidément bien son angoisse. Son assurance avait peu refroidit le sien. Il alla annoncer aux ninjas insérés dans le cercles qu'il faudrait attendre pour la pause pipi.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Quoi ?"

Tenten opina du chef. Elle venait d'expliquer en gros à l'elfe et aux deux humains - respectivement Holly, Artemis et Butler - leur super aventure. Ils s'étaient assis en tailleur, dans l'herbe, à une distance respectueuse les uns des autres. Le garçon présidait entre les deux autres, et donnait l'impression de commander l'étrange trio. A croire que tous les petits génies bruns et maigrichons s'étaient passés le mot pour diriger leur monde. Il parlait d'une voix calme et posée, sûr de lui, et arborait parfois un petit sourire suffisant et hautain qui mettait les nerfs de la kunoichi à vif. Holly l'elfe avait rangé ses ailes on ne sait où et prêtait une oreille attentive aux paroles de Tenten, avec une curiosité non feinte, mais elle ne semblait pas plus surprise que ça. Le géant écoutait, mais ne parlait pas. Il fixait Neji qui lui rendait la pareille, l'un comme l'autre peu ravis d'avoir été interrompu en plaine action. Tenten faisait de son mieux pour expliquer leur situation, vu que son coéquipier s'était muré dans un silence stoïque.

"Nous avons testé un genre de tunnel spatial et il nous a envoyé dans deux endroits différents avant de nous éjecter ici. Le temps d'arrêt est complètement aléatoire. Il y a certainement une logique à tout cela, mais pour l'instant elle se cache bien."

L'elfe se tourna vers Artemis.

"Vous pensez qu'avec de l'argent... ?  
-Non. Ils ne sont pas démoniaques...  
-Merci bien ! s'insurgea Tenten.  
-...et de toute façon, poursuivit le garçon, imperturbable, ce qu'ils veulent c'est rentrer dans leur dimension, pas rester ici."

Artémis baissa la tête et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts, entouré par un silence religieux. Tenten estima que ça ressemblait un peu aux manies de Shikamaru et que, logiquement, lorsqu'il reparlerait il aurait un plan imparable dans la tête. Artemis se redressa et énonça d'une voix calme.

"J'aimerais bien vous aider, mais il me faudrait précisément ce qui s'est dit et fait dans les précédents étapes de votre voyage, et pour l'instant j'ai un problème plus urgent à résoudre.  
-Nous devons secourir un membre de la huitième famille, glissa Holly, un démon.  
-Quoi ? Ces trucs horribles, pas très beaux et à mauvaise haleine ? J'en ai déjà vu.  
-Mouais, s'hérissa Holly, Chez nous ils sont certes un peu laids, mais tout à fait normaux, et de notre action dépend l'avenir du Petit Peuple.  
-Rien que ça."

Tenten jeta un oeil à la bâtisse truffée de sentinelles.

"Et vous comptez pénétrer dans ce château surprotégé où patrouillent... Euh..."

Elle donna un coup de coude suivi d'un geste éloquent à Neji qui daigna lâcher le garde du corps des yeux et activer quelques secondes son Byakugan avant de marmonner un nombre et de se remettre à son activité précédente.

"...quatorze gardes, plus six employés, trois adultes à tâche indéterminée et deux enfants, à vous trois ?"

Le silence régna une demi treizaine de secondes. Le géant pris enfin la parole, sans lâcher Neji des yeux.

"Comment avez-vous fait pour les occupants ? Ils ont des boîtiers à interférences.  
-Le chakra se moque des interférences.  
-Nous ne sommes pas seuls, Fillette de Boue, intervint Holly. Du renfort est en route.  
-Du genre grands et baraqués vos renforts, j'espère.  
-Ben.. Pas exactement."

A ce moment, une sorte de vaisseau se matérialisa dans les airs, et vient se poser en douceur sur une zone d'herbe près du cercle assis. Tous se relevèrent, plus ou moins rapidement lorsqu'un des côtés de la capsule de titane s'escamota, vomissant un petit personnage velu, aussi large que haut, terrifié et visiblement en pleine crise de nerf.

"Il est fou, balbutia-t-il. Ce félutin est fou ! Donnez-moi votre pistolet, Holly, je vais le tuer."

Une autre créature, d'à peu près cinquante centimètres de haut, l'air enfantin et innocent, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et baragouina quelques mots dans une langue inconnue. Il se figea à la vue des quatre humains et repris de façon plus compréhensible.  
-Des Hommes de Boue. _Il_, dit-il en désignant le barbu qui tremblait de tous ses membres assis dans l'herbe, m'avait dit que les Hommes de Boue seraient chez l'ennemi, pas de notre côté.  
-Cela ne va pas poser de problème je pense, fit Butler en avançant d'un pas."

Le félutin parut se ratatiner sur place et bredouilla un : "Maisouicertainementjen'endoutaispasuneseuleseconde." faiblard. Artemis se retourna vers les deux ninjas et engloba d'un geste ses compagnons.

"Voilà notre équipe.  
-Et moi, brailla le nain, je persiste à dire qu'on a pas besoin d'un petit rigolo comme _lui_ - il pointa le félutin qui examinait d'un air connaisseur son vaisseau - dans notre petite bande d'aventuriers sauveurs du monde.  
-Vous ne me semblez pas très impressionnants. Et je doute que votre garde du corps suffise à vous protéger tous."

Le nain bâilla, dévoilant une rangée de dents semblables à une rangée de pierres tombales.

"Ne vous en faites pas, sourit Artemis d'un ton confiant. J'ai un plan. Et puis, nous avons aussi Foaly.  
-Ah, le petit cheval, fit dédaigneusement le nain.  
-Taisez-vous, murmura Holly, c'est Julius qui l'appelait comme ça."

Le silence plana. Tenten s'éclaircit la gorge et posa la question qui la turlupinait.

"Qui c'est Foaly ?  
-Notre bouclier technologique contre les Hommes de Boue tels que vous.  
-Encore un génie ?"

Neji avait enfin ouvert la bouche, et il continuait sur sa lancée.

"On ne peut pas rencontrer des personnes normales, avec un cerveau normal, qui ne cherchent pas à nous carboniser ?"

Tenten attrapa le bras de Neji en lui intimant de se taire. Ils n'étaient pas franchement dans une position confortable. Mais il refusa de sa calmer et asséna d'une voix rude :

"Qui est-ce alors ? Il se cache, c'est ça ?  
-Non. Mais il est sous terre. Et ce n'est pas une personne "normale", Bonhomme de Boue. C'est un centaure."

_"Artemis Fowl" de Eoin Colfer (prononcez Owen). Plus précisément, je me suis basé sur un passage précis du cinquième tome, "Colonie Perdue". C'est une série de bouquins fomidables, et mon personnage préféré est Foaly, le petit poney... =) Même si je suis aussi fan de Root. D'un peu tous les persos quoi ^^_

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Forêt Interdite" et on en arrive à Johanne ^^  
Facile de trouver XD


End file.
